


Bittersweet Home

by HarryPotterIsBi



Series: Descendants Works [2]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Background Femslash, Background Slash, Bittersweet, Character Death, Cheating, Developing Relationship, Dreams vs. Reality, Emotional Constipation, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/F, F/M, Friendship/Love, Gift Fic, Het and Slash, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, Lesbian Evie (Disney), M/M, Mal Needs a Hug (Disney), Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mild Sexual Content, No Beta We Die Like Dobby, POV Mal (Disney), Panic Attacks, Pansexual Jay (Disney), Penis In Vagina Sex, Platonic Relationships, Porn with Feelings, References to Depression, Underage Smoking, Unresolved Emotional Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:35:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26512264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarryPotterIsBi/pseuds/HarryPotterIsBi
Summary: It is strange, how one never knows what they have until they lose it.In which the Core Four try to find themselves again. But sometimes, what you want isn't what you need.
Relationships: Evie & Jay & Mal & Carlos de Vil, Evie/Jane (Disney: Descendants), Jay/Audrey Rose (Disney), Mal/Carlos de Vil, Minor Ben/Mal (Disney: Descendants) - Relationship, Past Harry Hook/Jay - Relationship
Series: Descendants Works [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948864
Comments: 12
Kudos: 6





	Bittersweet Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DisneyDCOMLOVER](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisneyDCOMLOVER/gifts).



> I promised my sister a Marlos fanfiction, and here it is! The first chapter is really descriptive and not really Marlos, but there's gonna be a lot of emotion (and Marlos) next chapter.

Mal smiled indulgently as she listened to Ben prattle on about one thing or another. She couldn’t be too bothered to actually listen to what he was saying.

Did that make her a bad girlfriend? Probably, though she didn’t care much for labels. There were people like Evie who simply had to have a name for everything, or they’d go mad with trying to keep everything on track. But Mal found that she rather liked abstract concepts, things with no definition. It helped her feel less trapped.

 _The same way you trapped your own mother_ , a nasty voice that sounded suspiciously like Maleficent whispered in her ear. 

Mal frowned at the thought, taking a long sip of her whiskey. _It had been necessary_ , she argued back. _If I had done nothing, Auradon would be gone by now_.

 _Ah yes_ , the voice chimed in. _But these royals are all trying to protect their own families, aren’t they? What’s the difference when you do the same?_

Mal found she didn’t have a rebuttal at that. Then she realized what she was doing and scoffed. 

_Arguing with yourself, ridiculous. What are you, a fifth grader? Get a grip._

“Mal!” Ben shouted loudly, looking very put-out.

Startled, Mal turned around to face Ben. “Wha-what?” she asked, hating herself for the way she stammered. 

“I’ve been trying to get your attention for the last five minutes, but you just stood there,” Ben said, looking annoyed.

“Sorry,” Mal apologised sheepishly. “I was just thinking, I didn’t mean to ignore you.”

“It’s alright,” Ben said, placated. “Say, you’ve been looking really off lately.”

“Have I?” Mal asked, not very happy with this observation. Was she really that easy to read now? What happened to the times when she was dark and invulnerable? 

Ben, oblivious to Mal’s inner turmoil, continued on. “I think you and I should take a trip. It’ll help take your mind off things and relax us both.” 

Mal raised an eyebrow at that. A vacation did sound fun. But oddly, the idea of vacationing with Ben wasn’t that appealing. 

“No, I’ll be fine,” Mal answered. “A vacation sounds a bit boring to be honest.”

“Oh,” Ben muttered, looking very put-out again. “Well, it’s your choice I guess.”

“Hey, Ben!” Chad yelled from the opposite side of the quad. “If you’re done with your girlfriend, football practice is about to start!” 

“Okay!” Ben yelled back before turning back to Mal.

“Sorry, I gotta go. Football practice,” he said apologetically.

“No problem,” Mal drawled, watching him run over to the rest of the football team. “No problem at all,” she muttered.

Mal sighed and grabbed her whiskey glass. Staying in the quad had no use, now that Ben was gone. She supposed she would head back to the dormitory, maybe hang out with Evie for a while. 

* * *

Mal huffed, slamming the door to the dormitory shut. It was against school policy to slam doors, lest they break, but she was too mad to care.

_Where the hell is Evie? She said she’d be back here by now._

Mal stalked down the hallways, glaring at anyone who dared to look at her. She probably wasn’t helping her reputation right now, but again, she didn’t care at the moment. 

_I swear to god when I find her-_

Mal suddenly stopped, a bit shocked at what she saw right outside the window. There was a black limo sitting in the middle of the grounds outside.

_What the hell? Did someone just leave it there, or was it abandoned?_

She opened the door to the grounds, and walked over to the car. As she approached it, she began noticing more things about the limo close-up. 

She could see the royal Auradon symbol on the doors, meaning the limo belonged to a member of the royal family. Or at least someone associated with them.

The black paint on the car was chipping away, leaving the car with a rusty, old look. If Mal had to guess, she’d say the car probably hadn’t been used in the past twenty to thirty years.

But if the car hadn’t been used in the past few decades, how did it get onto the grounds? Especially the ones of a school as well-protected as Auradon Prep.

Mal frowned as she tentatively approached the car. It didn’t look dangerous, but appearances could be deceiving.

Well, there was only one way to find out. Even if she somehow got killed by sitting in a car, she had already written a will and given it to Evie for safekeeping.

It seemed a bit morbid, but with all the shit that had happened so far, Mal wouldn’t be surprised if the end of her life was looming nearer.

Mal took a deep breath, and yanked open the door to the car. The inside of the car didn’t look much better than the outside in terms of neatness. The leather on the seats was peeling off, most of the space was covered in a thick layer of dust, and the engine looked like it would burst into flames if someone tried to turn it on. 

She looked around the inside of the car for a minute, before she decided to take a seat at the front of the limo. It probably wasn’t a smart decision to make, considering how old the car was, but it wasn’t like Mal had anything better to do.

Mal let out a sigh, as she let her forehead fall against the wheel of the limo. _What the hell was she going to do now?_ It wasn’t like she could return it, since she didn’t know who it belonged to in the first place.

Suddenly a crazy thought occurred to her. _What if she drove the car to the Isle of the Lost?_ It wasn’t like she had much to do, with Ben at football practice and Evie at god knows where. 

Besides, it had been a long time since she’d seen her old home, and loathe she was to admit it, she kind of missed it.

She had no doubt that she’d receive shame from both sides of the war, the heroes condemning her for missing her old life as a former villain, and the villains mad that she had abandoned them in the first place. No matter what she did, she’d never be accepted by the people she knew. Least of all by her mother. 

Mal sighed, hating herself for her thoughts. How did everything seem to tie back to her mother? She didn’t want to care about Maleficent, but that didn’t change the fact that she _did_. Sometimes, she missed her mother so much it ached. Even though Maleficent had never been the caring type of mother, her ruthlessness had always comforted Mal in a strange way.

And now...now she was locked in a cage like some kind of animal. Even if she was a dangerous woman, she was still _human._

Mal didn’t think the guilt of what she’d done would ever leave her at this point. 

And in a sudden rush of emotion, she was reminded of what she had left behind in the Isle. Her old friends, her school, the sense of inexplicable _home._

Because as nice as Auradon was, it would never be home to Mal. That title would forever belong to the Isle of the Lost.

Mind made up, she jammed one of her hair pins into the key slot, and roughly twisted it around. With a rusty croak, the engine of the limo came to life, and Mal put her shaking hands on the wheel as she tried to calm herself.

With a step on the gas pedal, the car was speeding away from Auradon and towards the barrier of the Isle of the Lost. _Her home._

Mal stepped out of the car, still a bit numb with shock. She hadn’t expected the car to even start, let alone get her this far. And yet, it had worked. 

And now she was finally here, back on the streets of the Isle of the Lost. A sense of bittersweet longing welled up in her throat as she looked around her.

The buildings were exactly like she remembered them, derelict and shoddy with awful structural engineering and design. They had never looked better to her.

People dressed in rags and thick layers of filth were wandering aimlessly across the streets, seemingly with no purpose. Some were carrying bags of groceries, some were bleeding in places Mal didn’t want to look at too long, and some were fighting amongst each other.

But all of them had one thing in common: the look of hopelessness and resignation on their faces. 

Mal could distinctly remember the time when she had been one of them. And the memories of it shouldn’t have made her heart ache with longing like it was right now. 

She let out a sigh, and stepped up to the most imposing building of the street. It stood tall, coloured pitch-black, and had an aura of menace surrounding it. Mal’s old home. 

With a few hard twists of her arm, she was able to open the jammed doorway to her house. Mal closed her eyes, and took a step forward. When she opened them again, she was immediately assaulted by memories, just looking at her old home. 

The house was exactly like she remembered it, with all the furniture still in place and the interior designed the same way.

Mal had to admit she was a bit surprised by this. She thought that looters and thieves (which was pretty much everyone in the Isle) would have jumped for a chance to steal everything in _the_ Maleficent’s home. Apparently not.

Mal had a sneaking suspicion that her mother might have had something to do with this. Knowing her, she probably set up blood wards around the building, ensuring that only someone of her bloodline would be able to enter the house. 

Her mother may have been blinded by power, but she hadn’t been stupid.

It was a bit like déjà vu, being there again. Mal could swear she could still hear her mother’s booming voice echoing through the halls, like she once had.

Mal shivered at the thought, as she entered her room. 

Everything here was exactly the same as well, as if her mother couldn’t bear the thought of her leaving. The thought made Mal’s chest hurt with an emotion she couldn’t identify.

It was one thing for Mal to miss her mother, but it was another thing for Maleficent to miss her own daughter.

Mal let out another sigh as she laid down spread-eagle over her bed. She closed her eyes as she recalled a rather recent memory.

* * *

_“Jay, what the hell!” Evie shrieked, obviously not amused by his prank._

_“Oh, come on, lighten up a bit. Personally, I like this look,” Jay winked. Mal and Carlos shared amused looks in the background, rolling their eyes._

_Evie let out another screech, almost sounding inhumane. “My hair is green!” she bellowed, coming up close to Jay._

_“Come closer, baby,” Jay purred, much to Evie’s chagrin._

_Carlos leaned over to whisper in Mal’s ear. “Jay knows that Evie’s a lesbian, right?”_

_Mal snorted. “I don’t think he cares,” she muttered back. “Jay thinks everyone’s attracted to him, regardless of orientation.”_

_“Talk about self-absorbed,” Carlos snarked, biting into a poison-red apple. Mal snickered at that._

_“What are you two laughing about?” Evie questioned, still looking upset._

_“Nothing,” Mal and Carlos said at the same time, sending each other grins afterwards._

_“Just kiss already,” Jay grumbled. “Hey!” Mal shouted, throwing a pillow at Jay. “Take that back!”_

_“Nope,” Jay said casually, giving Mal and Carlos a shit-eating grin._

_“Fine,” Mal conceded, still grumbling under her breath._

_“That’s the spirit!” Jay said cheerfully with a cheeky smile, earning himself a punch on the shoulder from Carlos._

_Evie giggled at the display, tying her hair back into an intricate hairstyle._

_“At least Mal found someone….unlike you, Jay,” Evie rebutted, an uncharacteristic smirk in place._

_“Ha ha ha,” Jay aid in a monotonous voice. “Says the girl who got hit with a purse when she asked someone out.”_

_“For the last time,” Evie said indignantly, ignoring Mal and Carlos’ snickers in the background. “How was I supposed to know she was homophobic? She wore chapstick instead of lipstick for gods’ sake, if that doesn’t scream gay then I don’t know what does.”_

_“Rainbows?”_

_“Pink?”_

_“An unhealthy obsession with fashion?”_

_Evie glared at the other three, who were in fits of giggles at this point._

_“Well, then,” she said mischievously, “let’s see how you take this.”_

_And with that, she seized one of the purple pillows nearby and hit Jay with it._

_“Oh, it’s on,” Jay spluttered, spitting feathers out of his mouth. He took another pillow and threw it at Evie. Or, attempted to, for it hit Mal instead._

_“Hey,” she protested, glaring at Evie and Jay. “That isn’t fair.”_

_“We’re villains, sweetheart, we’re not supposed to play fair,” Jay drawled, trying to look sexy. And failing miserably._

_“Call me sweetheart one more time, and you’ll wake up in a hospital with no memory of how you got there,” Mal snarled, while Carlos silently laughed in the background._

_“Oh?” Jay raised an eyebrow. “Care to test that theory?”_

_“That’s it,” Mal hissed, grabbing a pillow from Evie._

_“Hey,” she protested, as Mal stuffed the pillow into Jay’s face._

_Carlos grinned and jumped on the bed. “Pillow fight!” he yelled, grabbing another pillow before hitting the top of Evie’s head with it._

_“My hair!” Evie screeched, plucking feathers out of her green locks._

_“Nice touches, don’t ya think?” Carlos smirked, taking great pleasure in the way she seemed to swell up indignantly like a bullfrog._

_Evie screamed, looking almost inhuman for a second, before she started hitting Carlos with her pillow._

_“Don’t - touch - my - hair!” she yelled in between each hit._

_Jay apparently thought that that would be a good time to hit Mal with a pillow too._

_When he did, Mal whirled around to glare at him as he smiled innocently at her._

_Mal smirked and started hitting him with a pillow as well. Until things got out of control, and all four of them were hitting each other with pillows and laughing so hard one would think they were having a stroke._

_They never had nearly as much fun in Auradon, as they did that one hour._

* * *

Mal opened her eyes slowly, taking in the sight of her old room. She sighed and put a hand over her forehead. _When had life gotten so complicated?_

What happened to the days when everything wasn’t political? When Mal could just be herself with her friends, when she didn’t have to live in constant fear and guilt?

She wanted to go back to the old days. Not necessarily the whole “being evil” part, but just hanging out with her friends. And having a good time.

When they would bitch about whatever annoyed them, did whatever the hell they wanted, when they were _free_.

Now, they walked on a constant line of fear and suspicion. Everyone expected them to be paragons of good, the reformed villains that could finally see the light. And if they didn’t play the part, they’d be thrown out like trash.

It was suffocating, it was infuriating, it was _awful_ . Mal didn’t want to exist for the sake of others’, she just wanted to _exist_. Was that really so much to ask for? Happiness? Apparently so.

Because villains didn’t get happy endings. Gone were the days the Core Four existed, when they could shoplift and vandalise and just be _free_ without repercussions, and instead in place were the…heroes?

It was almost sickening what they had turned into. They weren’t living, weren’t happy. They only smiled for the camera to become something good, something lovely.

Mal let out a sob, as she abruptly stood up and ran out of her bedroom. She needed to leave. It was too suffocating here, too many memories flooding back all at once.

She ran past the open doors, through the entrance of the building and out into the streets.

She must’ve been an odd sight, normally sleek purple hair now messy and out of place, her clean clothes covered in leftover dust from her old house, and mascara running down her cheeks as she sobbed, all while running to the black limo parked nearby. 

Mal could see people staring and pointing at her while whispering amongst themselves, but she couldn’t find it in herself to care. She needed to leave. _Now_.

She jerked open the old car doors, got into the driver’s seat, and turned on the engine with a few twists of her hairpin in the key slot. With a loud creaking noise, the engine successfully turned on. Mal let out a sigh of relief. She didn’t know what she would have done had the engine not worked.

And with a step on the gas pedal, Mal was speeding away from the Isle of the Lost. _It was almost like déjà vu, leaving her home again in a black limo._

* * *

_Mal was supposed to be a reformed villain, one who had seen the light and the error of her ways. Except she saw no light. All she saw was a dark tunnel in her future; bleak, hopeless, and never ending._

* * *

It was dark by the time Mal pulled up into the grounds of Auradon Prep, already half-asleep.

She parked the car where she thought it had last been, before turning off the engine and getting out of the car.

The night air was cool and chilly, Mal involuntarily wrapping her coat more firmly around herself, as her dragonhide boots roughly paced the cobbled ground to the building.

Mal let out a sigh of relief as she opened the door to the building, and was embraced with warmth once more. She didn’t really want to think about what she’d just done, preferring to leave the mental breakdown she’d undoubtedly suffer from for tomorrow morning.

Surprisingly, everything seemed quite normal as she walked down the hall to her dorm. It looked as though no one had noticed her sudden disappearance for the majority of the day.

She couldn’t help feeling a bit hurt by this, before reminding herself that this was a good thing. The less questions, the better. Then she could pretend that none of this had ever happened.

Mal let out a sigh of relief as she opened the door to her dorm. It would never be home to her, but it was certainly comforting after a long day.

As she was putting away her coat and keys, Mal froze when she heard some strange noises coming from the bedroom.

The only other person she shared the dorm with was Evie, so unless it was her making all that noise, there was someone else in the dorm.

Mal stepped forward tentatively, feeling scared. Maybe she was just being paranoid after the day she’d just had, but she wasn’t about to take any chances.

“Evie? Are you there?” Mal called out, approaching the bedroom door cautiously.

The strange noises grew louder as she got closer to the bedroom, whoever it was seemingly hadn’t heard her.

Mal let out a shaky breath. _Ok, Mal. You can do this. Just open the door and face whatever’s in there. You’ll be able to handle it. Hopefully._

Screwing her eyes shut, she grabbed the handle of the door and jerked it, the door flying open. The sight that met her stunned her into shock.

Evie and Jane were in bed together, and more shockingly, in a _very_ compromising position.

When Jane, facing towards Mal, spotted their intruder, she let out an ear-piercing shriek that called Evie’s attention from her kneeling position. 

When Evie looked at what Jane was screaming about, she let out a shocked cry as they both hurried to cover themselves up with the bedsheets. As though it hadn’t been obvious what they were doing. 

Mal suppressed her own scream, as she slammed the door shut again. She pressed her forehead against the wooden door, ignoring the sounds of what was obviously Evie and Jane redressing hurriedly and whispering to each other. 

_Why did this have to happen now?_ , she groaned internally. _I just wanted to go to bed, and now I have to deal with this._

It wasn’t long before Jane and Evie emerged from the bedroom, hastily redressed and each sporting furious blushes.

It might have been funny had Mal not been so tired at the moment. 

Evie cleared her throat softly. “Hi, Mal,” she muttered nervously, looking pointedly down at her shoes. 

“Hey,” Mal answered, trying not to sound irritable, but apparently failed if the way Jane and Evie looked at each other said anything.

“I-as you can see,” Evie stuttered, obviously trying to save face. “This is my girlfriend, Jane.” 

“Hi,” Jane whispered, looking equally as afraid as Evie.

“Really,” Mal said sarcastically. “Never would have guessed.”

Both the girls winced in turn, they obviously hadn’t planned to come out this way.

“How long have you been..er...dating?” Mal finished awkwardly, trying to be nice to them. After all, it couldn’t be easy for them.

Auradon, while supposedly a place of acceptance and goodwill, was actually quite backwards in thinking when it came to certain things.

A lot of homosexuals were vilified in Auradon, or just completely ignored if they came from a heroic family. No wonder Jane and Evie tried to keep their relationship a secret. Mal couldn’t even imagine the backlash that might come from the press, if a VK was discovered in a lesbian relationship with someone from an influential family. 

In the Isle, no one had really cared about who you were with, as long as you were good at what you did. Love had never been a big thing in the Isle anyways, relationships had always been considered sexual.

“Five months?” Evie murmured hesitantly, absently twirling a strand of hair around her finger.

Mal was taken aback at this. Five months? Her best friend had been in a relationship for that long without telling her? She couldn’t help but feel a bit hurt.

Did Evie really think she would’ve turned her back on her after everything they had been through together? Was she really that bad of a friend? 

Some of what she was thinking must have shown on her face because Evie immediately scrambled to reassure her.

“It’s not that I don’t trust you, Mal. It’s just-me and Jane really have something special. And I don’t want to ruin it. If everyone else found out about us, we’d be finished. I didn’t want to take any chances by telling other people. But I know I should have told you. I’m sorry,” Evie finished, looking properly ashamed of herself.

“It’s alright, Evie. I get it. I just wish you had told me sooner, instead of making me see _that_ ,” Mal said, smiling mischievously. 

Evie and Jane at least had the grace to blush at that.

“Please don’t tell anyone. My mom would be furious if she knew.”

Surprisingly, this came from Jane, who had been mostly quiet throughout the whole conversation.

“Of course not,” Mal reassured. “I would never tell anyone something like this. But the other two deserve to know.”

The last line was directed at Evie, who looked ashamed of herself once more. 

“I know,” she whispered. “I’ll tell them first thing tomorrow.”

“Good,” Mal said firmly. “Well, it’s been a long day, so I’d appreciate it if we could turn in for the night.”

“Yeah, of course,” Jane murmured sheepishly. “I’ll just be on my way. Bye, Evie.”

“Bye,” Evie answered, staring after Jane’s retreating form as long as she could. Evie turned to face Mal again as soon as Jane left the dorm.

The two girls stood, simply staring at each other for a moment, neither of them sure what to say.

“Well,” Mal finally started. “Good night.”

“Good night,” Evie echoed, turning towards the bedroom door again.

Unable to resist, Mal called out after her. “I’d appreciate it if you didn’t use my bed when you’re doing _it_.” 

Mal could only catch a glimpse of Evie’s face as she was halfway into the bedroom, but it seemed to be coloured a nice scarlet at Mal’s words.

Mal chuckled to herself for a moment, before turning to her own bedroom. She struggled with the handle for a solid minute, before she was able to force her way through.

She let out a sigh as she finally stepped into her room, closing the door behind her. 

It was nothing like her old room in the Isle, but it was strangely comforting in its own way. She had always found routine to be an anchor.

As she dressed into her pajamas, she couldn’t help but feel worried about what had happened. _What if someone finds out I went to the Isle? Someone had to have noticed that I was gone half the day. Or about Jane and Evie? I can’t lose Evie, she’s like a sister to me. What would happen then?_

Similar thoughts raced through Mal’s brain as she slumped onto the comforters in her bed.

Despite the fact that her mind was on overdrive, it had been a long day, and Mal was really tired at this point.

Her eyes were growing heavier and heavier, and though she tried to fight it, sleep eventually won out as everything went black.

* * *

_It was an unusually cold day in the Isle of the Lost, and people were rushing to get to the warmth of their homes._

_Mal was walking along a lantern-lit alleyway, most of the people lurking around there consisting of beggars and criminals._

_Mal ignored these people, though, determined to get home. She was fucking cold, and if someone asked her if she was okay one more time, she would rip off their goddamn arm._

_She froze, however, when she noticed suspicious movement at the corner of the alley._

_The alley itself was full of people, but there was rarely anyone who lurked around the street corners. Mal flattened herself against the stone wall nearby, and twisted her head around to face the corner. What she saw shocked her._

_Jay and another guy (Harry Hook?) were sitting next to each other, engaged in conversation. But that wasn’t the shocking part. Jay grinned as he lit his cigarette, leaning in to press a kiss against the corner of Hook’s mouth. The other boy only grinned, lighting up his own cigarette. The two seemed to be so lost in their own world, that they didn’t notice the voyeur lurking near the shadows of the alleyway._

_Mal frowned at the display. She knew Jay’s dad wouldn’t care if his son was sleeping with another guy, but this didn’t look like something sexual. It seemed...intimate. Even romantic. Like they were actually in love with each other._

_It was lucky she had been the one to catch them. If it had been someone else, she didn’t even want to think about the consequences that could mean for Jay._

_She would have to warn Jay to be more careful next time. If this information fell into the wrong hands, Mal knew that their plans to take down Auradon could go to utter shite. And they couldn’t afford to make_ any _mistakes at this stage of the game. It was everything or nothing._

* * *

Mal woke with a sudden start, heart racing a million miles. She dropped her head in her hands, trying to calm herself. She had never dreamt of things that had happened in the past. Honestly, she had completely forgotten about what she had seen until now.

She supposed the events from tonight brought the memories back. Mal had heard that the mind could do funny things like that, especially under stress. And it had certainly been a stressful day.

Sighing, Mal threw off her bedcovers and stumbled over to the bathroom. She knew she wasn’t going to be able to go back to sleep at this point.

Mal blinked blearily at the sudden rush of light, as she squinted at the mirror. She let out a sigh when she saw nothing but her own reflection staring back at her. _What had she been thinking? How could she have been so foolish?_

She rubbed at her eyes, as her thoughts raced unbidden. _The car obviously belonged to someone. It was only a matter of time before someone realised that she had used the car, and more importantly, where she had gone with it._

Mal frowned at that, suddenly wide awake. _But then again, even if the owner could prove that someone had used the car, it didn’t necessarily mean that they would have proof that she was the one who had driven it. They would only be able to do that if she had left something of hers behind._

_And it wasn’t as though she had left anything in the car. Had she?_

Mal jerked up her head, her horrified expression staring back at her in the mirror. She had left her purse in the car. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos would be much appreciated!


End file.
